Natsuhi Kururugi
Natsuhi Kururugi is the first official naruto OC created by Osaki-Suzuki of Deviantart Background She was born on the 23 of October to a mother and father who didn't want her. Disgusted with having a child outside of a marrige, her mother dumped her on the seps of an orphanage in Konoha where she could possibly have a better life. Life in the orphanage was good to her and Natsuhi quickly showed signs of being a great ninja. At age 4 she was sent to the academy and by age 7 graduated. She almost didn't get put on an genin team due to an odd number of graduates but due to Minato's kindness, she was put on with his team. They grew to like Natsuhi and her and Rin stuck up a fast friendship. During the Kakashi gaiden arc when Obito went after Rin, she stayed behind with Kakashi for a small while but quickly trailed after Obito. Just as the war was ending and the Nine-Tails attacked; Natsuhi was incapacitated with a mental breakdown after seeing a set of gruesome deaths. She took some leave to a village to the west (my oc village) by the name of Yumakure. She stayed there for several years and became the jounin leader to 3 genin by the name of Kai Kanako,Emiko Narako and Coryn Tsuyaki. Personality Natsuhi is a kind woman. She can be cruel toward hated enemies and any enemies of Konoha that she dislikes enough. She is sensible and street smart but can be a bit on the irrational side during thunderstorms. Natsuhi is a loyal person who would never sell out a friend or comrade. She is an easy going person and is easy to get along with. Natsuhi can be a stubborn woman who can argue 'till the cows come home with someone. Appearance Head: Eyes: Square-ish looking, bright green, Accessories: Round open glasses (she's blind as a bat without them) Hair: Hip length, darker red (not ginger), thick, bangs that reach just above her eyebrows two long tails by the side of her face Torso'' '' Shirt: Waist length, elbow length, black Vest: It is a red ninja vest very reminiscant of the cloud village. Hands: Fingerless anbu gloves, black, red nail polish Bottom'' '' Waist: A wide teal colored belt Hips: Her red Hitai-Ate Legs: Knee length trousers with small pockets, thigh pouch on the right side, calf wraps with black straps Sandles: Regular ninja sandles, black, red nails Abilites'' '' Chakra affinity: Lightning and Water only Strengths: Tai-Jutsu, Ninjutsu Weaknesses: Gen-Jutsu and medical jutsu Natsuhi has a long extensive knowledge of lightning jutsu and is considered to be one of the best in the field. Jutsu (from most to least poweful) 'Grand Maelstom Jutsu:' (Natsuhi's ultimate jutsu) Ram, Snake, Tiger, Horse, Boar, Dog, Monkey, Ram, Rabit, Dragon, Bird, Horse, Rat, Monkey, Tiger, Ox, Rabbit, Dog, Boar, Rat, Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Rat, Ram, Ox, Dog, Bird, Snake, Horse, Dragon, Bird, Tiger, Boar, Rat, Dragon This jutsu is a combination clone, summoning water and ligtning jutsu. The user of this jutsu expends 'all' of their chakra. They create 7 clones of them self forming a ring around their opponent, they then wrap lightning chakra around them, holding them to the ground. The user and all of their clones create a whirlpool under the opponent, it sucks the opponent in with a force almost impossible to get out of. Next the user summons the lightning god Raikou (a creation of mine) who is cloned 7 times, poofing in front of the clones. He and the clones/natsuhi gather all of the lightning enegry/chakra around darkenng the sky and shooting lightning bolts down in random places. The whirlpool by now has sucked the opponent in to the middle and Raikou/clones/user let the lightning go in the form a large ball the size of a house at the opponent, it explodes as it hits the lip of the whirlpool leaving nothing left in the battle feild except the user and Raikou. 'Iron Maiden Jutsu:' Ox, Rabit, Dragon, Bird, Horse, Snake, Monkey, Tiger This jutsu is a combination, water, lightning and clone jutsu. The user of this jutsu and the 'opponent' has to be on or around a body of water. You have to be either below or behind the 'opponent'.Next you create a cage of water and lightning and create 8 clones of any weapon you have, be it kunai, senbon or a sword. You position the clones stuck in the 'spere' and trap the opponent inside. The 'sphere' begins to contract killing the opponent with the weapons and electicity if the wounds fail. 'Grand Tsunami Jutu' Snake, Horse, Monkey, Dog, Bird This a water jutsu that floods the area you are fighting in. Water gathered from the air and various other sorces around the user. All of the water then crashes outward in a great wave, flooding the battlefield. 'Lightning Pillar' Ox, Rabbit, Bird, Horse, Rat This is a lightning jutsu that shoots a pillar of lightning onto the user or onto an opponent. It is used in conjunction with Grand Tsunami Jutsu but can be used outside of the water. The trick with that is by using something metal underneath you or your opponent, the pillar can be created on dry land. 'Lighning Prison' Rat, Snake, Horse, Dog, Monkey This is a lighning jutsu that works the same as the water prison jutsu. The user either has to have some form of metal under the prizoner or be in water to get the electicity to conduct. It imprisons the user in an ever contracting spere of electicity that gets more powerful as time goes on. It eventually electocutes the opponent. 'Lightning floor' Ox, Boar, Rat, Dragon This is a lightning jutsu that forces a thin layer of lightning chakra on top of a surface. The user has to either be on water or use some form of metal to conduct the lightning. Lightning spreads over the surface of what ever your standing on and anyone touching it woud be paralyzed for a few minutes. 'Lightning Shield' Boar, Tiger, Rat, Snake, This is a lighning jutsu that forms a shield in any shape around the user. The ammount of chakra put into the shield depends on how strong it is. Kekkei Genkai Immunity to lightning and all forms of electicity. Part I'' '' Years pass and Natsugi's genin are ready to take the chunnin exams. They travel to Konoha and she meets up with Kakashi again. During the exams, both Natsuhi’s and Kakashi’s teams get to know each other and quickly strike up a friendship. Coryn and Kai are the only ones on Natsuhi’s team to make it to Chuunin. Kakashi convinces her to stay in Konoha with her team where their relationship quickens into a blooming love. The day the third Hokage dies, she learns that Minato died sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto and Rin is “dead”. Some more time passes and they eventually are going out. When Naruto leaves with Jiraiya, Kakashi and Natsuhi are sent on missions together. Part II'' '' At the end of the Gaara rescue arc Kakashi and Natsuhi discuss getting married. During the Duplicity in the Grass Country arc Natsuhi becomes pregnant with Kakashi’s child. Between the filler arc and Building Team Hebi, Natsuhi has her child Soren. Sometime later Natsuhi and Kakashi eventually get married. When Konoha is attacked by Pein, Natsuhi tries to use this new jutsu against Pein when she sees Kakashi die. It backfires and she loses the main use of her legs. She gets episodes where they become completely paralyzed and she feels shooting pain from the tips of her toes to her hips. Trivia Faveorite food: Rice Favorite color: Red and black Favorite drink: Tea Hobbies: Reading, testing her lightning abilities, standing out on high places during lightning storms, sparing/training Favorite book(s): A tale of two villages, Icha Icha paradise (her favorite of the series) Factoids: She is almost legaly blind without her glasses which she secures to her head using the tree climbing tequnique She's the only person to have seen Kakashi without his maks who is still living besides Tsunade In her eyes, the Icha Icha series is romantic and not at all dirty She has an obsession with getting struck by natural lighning She helped Kakashi develop the idea for the Chidori In the later half of her story she settles down and takes leave from her ninja career to raise her daughter Soren She is afraid of spiders, drowning,and the death of her family and friends She talks in her sleep Quotes To Kakashi(about the icha icha series): "What do you mean these books are smut? They're the most romantic thing I've ever read!" To Emiko(about love): "Love Emiko is something you have to learn for yourself, it's not something that someone can just tell you about. It's felt by each person differently and has different meaning to different people so I'm afraid I can't help you." To Gai (drunk): "I never to-old you how manllly you are in that dr-rr-ress." To Kakashi(about marrige): "Many of the decisions we make are un-wise Kakashi, why is this one any different?" To Soren(about her abilities): ''"Just like chakra, electrcity flows through my body and yours without harm." '' Authors notes Hello! Natsuhi here, this OC of mine is the first serious non "Mary-Sue" OC. I hope you like her and if you feel like she needs some work in some areas please please tell me! I am glad to hear of your suggestions and comments. Feel free to check out any of her and my other Naruto OCs on deviant art! The amazing pic of Natsuhi and her students was drawn by the amazing Narwhals go Nwehh My Naruto OC gallery page Natsuhi's Full Bio Category:DRAFT